World Council of Credit Unions
The World Council of Credit Unions, Inc. (WOCCU) is a worldwide representative organization and lobbying agency for credit unions. Members of the World Council include regional and national credit union associations, cooperative associations and business service organizations. Organizations and individuals can also support World Council through its Supporter program Founded in 1971, WOCCU has conducted over 250 long-term technical assistance programs in over 100 countries to start and strengthen financial cooperatives. As the global association for credit unions WOCCU 1) raises the awareness of credit unions, 2) is the global meeting place for the exchange of information and ideas about financial cooperatives, and 3) works with policymakers to improve the legal and regulator environments for credit unions. International Credit Union Day International Credit Union Day has been celebrated by the World Council of Credit Unions on the third Thursday of October, since 1948. The day is set aside to reflect upon the history of the credit union movement and to promote the achievements. It was established to honour those who have dedicated their lives to the movement, recognize the hard work of those working in in credit unions today. International Credit Union Day http://www.woccu.org/events/icuday Distinguished Service Awards The World Council of Credit Unions Distinguished Service Award is the highest honour paid to individuals and institutions by the worldwide credit union movement. Created to recognize outstanding contributions to international credit union development, Distinguished Service Awards are presented each year at WOCCU's World Credit Union Conference. Distinguished Service Awards http://www.woccu.org/involved/recognition/dsa Below are the past recipients Distinguished Service Awards http://www.woccu.org/involved/recognition/dsa: 1986 *A. A. Bailey - Jamaica & United States *Marion Ganey - United States & Fiji *A. Rod Glen - Canada *MISEREOR - Federal Republic of Germany *Coady International Institute - Canada 1988 *Bartholomew Quainoo - Ghana *Kenneth Miller - Australia *Robert Ingram - Canada *Lorrell S. Bruce - Jamaica *Konrad Adenauer Foundation - Federal Republic of Germany *CUNA Mutual Insurance Group - United States 1991 *Armando Terán - Panamá *Colin Smith - New Zealand *R.C. Robertson - United States *R.C. Morgan - United States *Paul Hebert - United States *Jack Dublin - United States *United States Agency for International Development *Canadian International Development Agency 1994 *Florencio Eguía Villaseñor - México *Henry William Howe - Australia *William A. Atkins - United States *Richard M. Heins, Ph.D. - United States *Alex Gracie - Canada *Robert L. Wermuth - United States *ILCU International Development Foundation, Ltd. - Ireland *Credit Union Foundation - United States 1997 *Everard Dean Trinidad and Tobago *Augustine Kang - Asia *Augustine Murray - Ireland *Joe Perkowski - United States *O.W.A. Baron von Verschuer - Netherlands *Albert E. Williams - United States *Canadian Co-operative Association - Canada 2000 *Angel Castro - Panama *Al Charbonneau - Canada & U.S. *Rose Dorman - Great Britain *Renford Douglas - Jamaica *Michael Sang-Ho Lee - Korea *Tod Manrell - Canada *Hermann Schulze-Delitzsch - Germany *Friedrich Wilhelm Raiffeisen - Germany *Alphonse and Dorimène Desjardins - Canada *Edward A. Filene - U.S. *Roy Frederick Bergengren - U.S. 2003 *Henry Cruz - United States *Joseph Cugini - United States *Dennis Cutter - United States *John Nicholson - Canada *Alan Parry - Australia *Reverend James Oswald Thorbourne - Jamaica *Herb Wegner - United States *U.S. Peace Corps - United States 2005 *Gerry Foley - Ireland *Roman Catholic Church - Vatican City 2006 *John Hume - Ireland 2007 *L.R. Bobby McVeigh - Canada *Spółdzielcze Kasy Oszczędnościowo-Kredytowe(SKOK) - Poland 2008 *Chris Baker - USA *Karen Schwartz - USA *Credit Union Foundation of Australia (CUFA) References External links * Official site of World Council of Credit Unions Category:Cooperative federations